In an air conditioner, a heat-source-side unit (outdoor unit) having a compressor and an outdoor heat exchanger (heat-source-side heat exchanger) and a use-side unit (indoor unit) having a throttle device to be used as an expansion valve and a use-side heat exchanger (load-side heat exchanger) are connected by a pipeline so as to form a refrigerant circuit. By circulating a fluid such as a refrigerant to become a heat conveying medium, heat exchange is performed in the indoor unit with air in a target space for which air conditioning, ventilation or the like are performed (hereinafter referred to as a space to be air-conditioned or the like) so as to regulate the temperature of the space to be air-conditioned or the like.
Also, not only the temperature (unless specified otherwise, the temperature hereinafter refers to a dry-bulb temperature, a temperature value and temperature data are also referred to as a temperature) but also humidity (unless specified otherwise, the humidity hereinafter to refers to a relative humidity. Also, a value and data on the humidity are also referred to as humidity) are required to be regulated. Thus, an air conditioner of a reheat type in which, after sucked air is cooled to a dew-point temperature according to set humidity and condensed and dehumidified, the air is heated again to a predetermined temperature and fed out to the space to be air-conditioned or the like is known (See Patent Document 1, for example). A use-side unit in this type of air conditioner has, as a use-side heat exchanger, a heat exchanger that functions as an evaporator (hereinafter referred to as a use-side evaporator) and a heat exchanger that functions as a condenser to become a reheating device (hereinafter referred to as a use-side condenser), for example. A configuration is adopted such that the use-side evaporator heats the air having been dehumidified by the use-side evaporator through cooling so as to obtain a set humidity to a target temperature so that the space to be air-conditioned or the like is made to have a set temperature and feeds out (blows out) the air into the space to be air-conditioned or the like, for example.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-91097